Total Eclipse
by The Wolf and Moon
Summary: Softpaw was the most beautiful she-cat in all of Thunderclan, but she had one drawback: She was the Medicine Cat Apprentice. She swore her entire life to healing, but after her entire clan disappears without a trace, she might wish she hadn't.
1. Prologue

**Total Eclipse  
Prologue**

A dark tabby tom laid low in the damp green ferns. His paws landed silently with each step, not even a mouse could hear him move. His amber eyes were glowing with anticipation. Nearby a gray-black she-cat peered through dark green bushes. Amazingly the two cats were oddly camouflaged, and they seemed to stalk forward with intense emotion. The she-cat slowly stepped out of the bush, and her paw unfortunately landed on a twig.

"Somber!" The tabby hissed at the gray she-cat. She returned the hiss and continued forward.

"Chaos, would it kill you to relax a bit?"

"You should take this more seriously! The most important mission we have been assigned and you want me to relax?" Chaos, the dark tabby, hissed once again. He returned his eyes to the ferns in front of them. Somber sneaked forward eagerly, she pushed her grayish-black fur between a small tree and a patch of bracken. A big, orange tabby tom followed behind a white she-cat, who was extraordinarily beautiful, and an old gray she-cat. The tom smelled of herbs and mice, a common Thunderclan scent.

Chaos flattened his-self to the ground, his dark fur blending into the dirt brilliantly. Somber, who had managed to scale a tree just before the three cats showed up, was excellently blended with the trees. The tom laughed at an inaudible joke, his voice louder than the two they drew closer, their voices became more clear.

"Wait... I don't get it." The old gray she-cat stated, her worn face blank and confused. The flowing white she-cat smiled at the gray she-cat, her patience was coming off of her in waves.

"It's okay. He can't tell a joke if it makes sense!"The three cats laughed a little, causing Chaos to hiss a little.

Once the three Thunderclan cat's had passed, Somber and Chaos exchanged looks.

"Wasn't that the deputy and medicine cat?" Somber asked quietly, her tail flicking causing leaves to flutter a tiny bit.

"I do believe it was."

"I think we just found a way in."

* * *

**Anyone have a cat name idea?**

**Go to:**

**fanfiction. com/~starwhiskerofthunderclan**

**and click on _Total Eclipse of Cat Names._  
**


	2. Allegiances

_ThunderClan_

Leader:  Gorsestar -dark golden tabby tom.  
_Apprentice: Sagepaw_

Deputy: Rowanthorn - Orange tabby tom. Blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Heatherleaf- old gray she-cat.  
_Apprentice: Softpaw _

Warriors  
Frostpelt-black and bluish tom and piercing blue eyes. He also has quite sharp claws.  
_Apprentice: Burntpaw_

Eagleheart - Extremely sweet brown tom. Eagleheart has tabby stripes and white paws. Hazle eyes.  
_Apprentice: Downypaw_

Goldendawn- gold she-cat with orange flecks and green eyes.  
_Apprentice: Fawnpaw_

Snowfeather - Strikingly beautiful she-cat with pure white fur that has silver strands scattered all over. She also has deep and dark royal blue eyes.  
_Apprentice: Rosepaw_

Featherfall-pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and golden spots on paws, senior warrior.  
_Apprentice: Echopaw_  
Darkthorn-black tom with amber eyes and white paws, senior warrior.

Dapplestream-black, white and grey patched she-cat with blue eyes

Beetlefoot -dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and black-flecked paws.  
_Apprentice: Sap-paw_

Cattlespots- a creamy white she-cat with black spots dappling her back, she has dull amber eyes.

Aspenheart- snow-white fur that glimmers in the moonlight. Blue eyes that are like chips of ice and large curved black ears.  
_Apprentice:Moonpaw_  
Squirrelpelt- bright ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Duskfur- pitch black tom with white paws and silver eyes.  
_Apprentice: Auburnpaw_

Hollybreeze- a red calico she-cat. She is red with black legs and the black blends in on her sides, back, tail, and face. She has bright yellow eyes. She very lean.

Apprentices

Softpaw- Beautiful white she-cat with 'feathering' around her ankles. She has bright, blue eyes, but amazingly is not blind. Softpaw has long, silky fur and is surprisingly small for her age.

Sap-paw-golden brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Burntpaw- extremely dark red tom.

Auburnpaw- bright red tom with green eyes.

Fawnpaw-light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and long legs.

Sagepaw- black she-cat with stunning green eyes.

Moonpaw -beautiful silver she-cat with aqua eyes and a shimmering pelt.

Rosepaw- Rosepaw is a long-haired, cream-colored she-cat with white legs, a feather tail, and white flecks in her fur. She has noticeable deep blue eyes that stand out from her light-colored pelt.

Echopaw- beautiful silver tabby with black stripes and paws and stunning green eyes.

Downypaw - Downypaw is a pure white tom with silky kit-fur and soft blue eyes. He has a long feathery tail and short-hair.

Queens:

Silverwing- exotic silver she-cat. Green eyes. Mother of Rowanthorn's kits: Shadowkit (Silver tom-kit), Flarekit (Orange she-kit with a silver splotch on her left eye), Rushkit (Silver tabby tom-kit) Adoptive mother of Hollykit (A pretty, young reddish-brown she-cat with icy blue eyes and a long, feathery tail.)

Cloudpetal- Pretty pale grey she-cat with white paws, tail-tip, underbelly and chest and a black stripe along spine. Dark, golden eyes with flecks of green. Mother of Beetlefoot's kits: Wingkit (tiny white she-cat with grey paws, tail and patches, blue eyes),Smokekit (dark grey tom with black tabby stripes and green eyes), Tigerkit (dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws, chest and muzzle, green eyes) and Flowerkit (brown and white patched she-cat with black paws and tabby striped legs, golden eyes)

Mosseye -blue-gray she-cat with white flecks, a feathery white-tipped tail, and dark blue eyes. Pregnant with her second litter. Mother of Breezewhisker's kit, Thistlekit (abnormally small blue-gray tom kit with white paws. Only survivor of the first litter.)

Elders:

Littlefang- Small black tom with light grey paws. He has little sharp fangs and blue eyes; blind in his right eye.

Patchfeather- orange and white she-cat, has patches of fur missing.


	3. Empty Sorrows

**Total Eclipse  
Chapter 1  
Empty Sorrows**

Rowanthorn followed closely behind Heatherleaf. He had insisted for several hours now that she let him lead, but the old she-cat felt that she didn't need the young Thunderclan deputy leading her through familiar territory. Despite that it was Shadowclan's territory and they had already passed a patrol that consisted of Owlflight, Darkhawk, Whitefrost, Nightstorm, and Ratpaw, which happened to be some of the most brutal cats in the forest.

Softpaw, an exotically beautiful, long-haired white she-cat with bright blue eyes, kept pace with Rowanthorn, she glanced over at him periodically. Her eyes looked troubled, which probably resulted from the resent uprising of Bloodclan cats once again. Rowanthorn's eyes scanned the trees for any sign of another patrol. A sudden hiss from behind them made the three cats jump.

"What are you three doing?" Brackenshadow, a dark tabby tom with a mean glare, hissed. His tail flopped lazily, showing that he was amused by the presence of the ThunderClanners. Softpaw coward behind Rowanthorn, her tail quivered in fear. Brackenshadow was a ShadowClan cat that no one messed with, all kits had heard the stories of his parents' reign over ShadowClan, and all apprentices (and some warriors) feared they might meet the son of the two cats in battle one day.

"Just passing through." Rowanthorn mewed, he focused on keeping his voice normal. He tried very hard to ignore the fact that the tom overshadowed him, and that his claws were digging into the ground. Brackenshadow gave him another glare and nodded.

"Well, I should probably escort you to the border." Brackenshadow gave him a small taunting smile. Rowanthorn followed close behind him, not wanting the two she-cats to be too far behind him to protect. The thought of being killed buzzed around angrily in his head, and he attempted to subside it with soothing thoughts… Too bad it didn't work.

"This really is not necessary, Brackenshadow." Heatherleaf muttered from behind Rowanthorn. Softpaw stayed close to her, her tail continued to quiver in fear.

"Well, I would just _hate _for her pretty little fur to get scratched." Softpaw avoided the tom's gaze, she shifted uncomfortably, looking at Heatherleaf for support.

"Just walk Brackenshadow. You know how angry StarClan would be if something _did _happen to Softpaw." Rowanthorn defended, hissing at the bigger tom.

After they had passed ShadowClan territory Brackenshadow had let them leave, but he continued to wait at the border, like he was afraid the three would turn back and take ShadowClan prey. Softpaw cautiously glanced back every once and awhile, her face was spooked and she looked a fright.

Softpaw's mother, the beautiful Snowfeather, had argued with her about decision to be a Medicine Cat. Snowfeather had never truly cared that much about her kits, she was conceded. Even motherhood hadn't made her consider someone other than herself. Snowfeather more than once had referred to her pure white daughter as 'the pretty one' and even more as 'my baby twin'. Softpaw had two other siblings; Auburnpaw, who was a bright red colored tom, and Fawnpaw, a light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and long legs.

While many cats questioned the coloration of the three kits; red, light brown, and white. It was obvious that Softpaw took on her mother's appearance, but Auburnpaw and Fawnpaw's colors couldn't have come from her mother. It was wondered if the honored deputy, Rowanthorn could be the father of Auburnpaw, but no one expected him to own up to it even if it was true, hence he was the _honored _deputy. And it was thought that Fawnpaw could possibly belong to Beetlefoot, but that would have been a bad move on his part, he already had a beautiful mate and she was expecting kits, though Cloudpetal had been an apprentice at the time of Fawnpaw's birth.

Softpaw's personality was much different from her mother's, she had been told that she had her father's personality. Cloudpetal told Softpaw that she _thought_ that Gorsestar was her father. Softpaw often dreamed that Eagleheart, the handsome and kind tabby senior warrior, was her father. She dreamed of talking to him about how much she enjoyed her job as a Medicine Cat, just like she couldn't talk with her mother. She knew that it was a very slim chance that it was even possible, but that never stopped her from dreaming.

Auburnpaw and Fawnpaw had similar personalities to their mother. Auburnpaw was vein, and often made fun of Softpaw, calling her a 'wimp' for being a Medicine Cat. Fawnpaw, despite how openly trustworthy she looked, was the Clan backstabber, and had been called the Clan sleeper. Being a sleeper was something no one wanted to be, every she-cat (and some toms) dreaded the word; it was more offensive than mouse-dung. The discovery of Fawnpaw's love life made Softpaw angry, and even hurt her a bit.

Fawnpaw's reputation finalized Softpaw's decision of Medicine Cat hood. She had decided that she would never be known as that, even if it meant never having a mate. That was fine with her. Softpaw had found herself dreaming of Sap-paw, another apprentice that was deadly cute, more than once. She tried to shun the dreams away, but even Heatherleaf said you could not fight dreams. Softpaw tried not to let her dreams of corrupting her Medicine Cat career stop her work, but sometimes it interfered. And when it did she made a fool of herself.

"Softpaw! We are almost to the edge of the peak, we're going to stop here for the night. You should go inside and get some rest." Rowanthorn's voice snapped her out of her mind-dwelling. She nodded and slowly slipped into a cold, wet cave. Tonight she would sleep, and when the sun rose tomorrow, she would be a full fledge Medicine Cat Apprentice!


	4. Confessions of a Perfect Tom

**Total Eclipse  
Chapter 2  
Confessions of a Perfect Tom**

**To those of you who think Rowanthorn is a Mary Sue here is proof of why he is not.****  
**

Softpaw stretched her sore, aching limbs. The cold cave floor as less than forgiving, and was certainly not her feather-lined, moss nest back in camp. Rowanthorn padded into the poorly light cave to make sure Softpaw was awake.

"We are leaving soon. Are you hungry?" Rowanthorn was a very nice cat. Softpaw often wondered how he managed to be so upbeat and optimistic all the time. She nodded and started out the cave. Soft light washed over her, making her white fur blinding. Rowanthorn looked away from her, his eyes watered a bit.

Rowanthorn couldn't help but be reminded of her mother. Snowfeather, a delicate and lithe white she-cat tinged with silver strands, was Softpaw's mother. Snowfeather had many mates, and probably still some everyone didn't know about, Rowanthorn had been one of them, though he could never admit it.

It had been one night, and Snowfeather had sworn that she was in love with him. He never realized how much of a fool she made out of him. While he fawned over her, she had found other toms. He would never tell who all the toms she had were; it would split up most of the families in Thunderclan. Softpaw and her sisters had a questionable relationship with their mother. Each of the siblings tried to get her approval in different ways: Auburnpaw was snide and self-centered like his mother, Fawnpaw was sleeper like her mother, and Softpaw tried to rebel.

How exactly Softpaw planned to get approval by rebelling, he didn't know. But he knew she never really wanted to be a Medicine Cat, she had spoke often of fighting Shadowclan as a kit, and then she suddenly wanted to be a Medicine Cat. Many toms were mad about her decision, she was a very sought after she-cat. She was beautiful, but not as beautiful as her mother or even Fawnpaw.

Fawnpaw was extremely elegant, despite her disgraceful ways. Rowanthorn didn't understand why so many toms wanted Softpaw more than Fawnpaw. Fawnpaw was delicate, and Softpaw would snap you like a twig. Fawnpaw enjoyed watching the competition over her, and Softpaw would bite your ear off for even mentioning her beauty. How could there even be a comparison?

"Rowanthorn? Are you coming?" Heatherleaf, the old hag, asked him nicely. He faked a smile and nodded. Softpaw gave Rowanthorn a strange look, and he couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. He followed behind them, his tail waved behind him.

"Are you okay?" Softpaw asked gently, her question made his fur stand on end. He nodded quickly and sped his pace up a bit.

Softpaw watched him blaze past her, she rolled her eyes and followed behind him. Obviously he didn't want company. It reminded her of a joke Burntpaw told her once about Rowanthorn, she missed Burntpaw. Burntpaw had been her friend for a long time, along with Echopaw and Moonpaw.

Her clan life wasn't the best life ever. She only had three close friends, no chance of a _caring _mate, and Rosepaw. Rosepaw was the only cat that made her days even worse. She was an extremely jealous, self-centered, prissy, attention hog that wanted nothing more than to ruin her entire life. Rosepaw's mother had died during her prolonged kit-birth, leaving Downypaw and Rosepaw with no mother.

You would think that not knowing your mother would not affect two kits, but they're father did not want to hide it from them. Downypaw became a shy, sweet tom; he would be your best friend if you let him. Rosepaw, on the other hand, became her irrational, flirty self; she was so jealous of everyone she could barely see straight.

Rosepaw hated Softpaw, as well as her two siblings. She was jealous of their beautiful pelt, despite the fact that she was just as pretty, and she more than once wished that her mother was still alive so she could compete with them.

Softpaw sighed as she continued to trudge behind the two older cats. She almost wanted to run back to camp and announce she no longer wanted to be a Medicine Cat, but it was too late to turn back. She would now devote her life to healing the sick and injured, she would never inflict the wounds she would see every day and she would never hunt for her clan. She only wanted to perform the tasks for a little while; she just wanted a few moons of being a normal apprentice. But Heatherleaf was so happy to have her as an apprentice, and the clan needed one. Heatherleaf was getting old, in fact, she had told Softpaw to keep an eye on the kits for a good apprentice.

Softpaw stumbled over a bulging tree root, causing her flawless white fur to become stained with an nasty brown and green color. Rowanthorn immediately ran to her aid, some unknown emotion buried underneath the fakeness. Softpaw nodded to him as he pulled her up.

"Oh, what where you're goin', Softpaw." Heatherleaf flicked her tail and continued past the two. Her voice was cracked, and made Softpaw wonder if she was coming down with a cough, "Are you two comin' or are you gonna stand around all day?"

Heatherleaf had a strange way of talking, which was something Softpaw wondered about frequently. She asked her one time, but Heatherleaf told her to mind her on business. Softpaw was not a fan of confrontation, so she agreed and went on.

Softpaw felt dirty, and wished they could at least stop before they got to the meeting spot, wherever that was. She tried to avoid stepping on the fallen orange and brown leaves, but failed miserably. She glanced at Rowanthorn, who was giving her a strange look. She looked away quickly, feeling her face flush of color.

Rowanthorn continued to look the white she-cat over. Something about her was… out of place. He had heard too many things from too many toms about her, and she was not living up to what they said. Fawnpaw seemed to be though, she was everything that they said about Softpaw. Softpaw's name was even off. She _did _look soft, but there were so many better names for her.

Rowanthorn looked away from her, why was he even wondering? After all, he was a respected deputy, he had a mate and kits to look after, and would soon be the leader (after all Gorsestar did lose several lives during the BloodClan raid.) He had no room to worry about a troubled apprentice, especially his one-night mate's kit. Softpaw didn't deserve him to worry over her, she didn't even deserve to have Frostpelt worry about her.

A yowl suddenly split the air, causing Rowanthorn's ears to prick and his claws to slide out. He lowered himself to the ground, scanning the tree dotted area. Heatherleaf smacked him with her tail, the clumsy old bat.

"Why are you in RiverClan Territory?" Bitternflight, a oddly colored brown tom, asked. His voice was strangely nice, and didn't seem to have a bit of hostility in it.

"Just off to the meeting, Bitternflight." Heatherleaf purred, Bitternflight nodded and flashed her a warm smile.

"Lilyflower and Stonepaw are leaving for it soon. You three are more than welcome to stay and leave with them, if you like." Bitternflight mewed, his tail waved lazily behind him, making Softpaw smile amusingly.

"That would be wonderful." Heatherleaf replied, flicking her tail to Rowanthorn and Softpaw. Rowanthorn gave Bitternflight a wary glance, and he just smiled at him. Bitternflight was a interesting character.

"Follow me."


	5. Stonepaw

**Total Eclipse  
Chapter 3  
Stonepaw  
**

Softpaw tensed beside the gray tom. She watched his chest rise and fall, her fur was smoothed down and sleek. She wanted to look her best for her ceremony. Stonepaw, the WindClan Medicine Cat apprentice and the owner of the gray fur, was sleeping very soundly beside Softpaw. His rhythmic breathing calmed Softpaw; she laid her head on her paws.

WindClan had welcomed the three into their clan for the next few hours, in which Heatherleaf, Rowanthorn, and Stonepaw had decided to take a nap. Lilyflower was in the back of her den reorganizing herbs. Softpaw sighed as she watched a few Windclan apprentices toss a rabbit to each other. She remembered playing with Downypaw, Sagepaw, Burntpaw, and Echopaw as a kit. They had all been in the nursery together as kits, and some of the other apprentices were as well.

Softpaw smiled at one of the apprentices, a brown tom, whose jaw dropped before his friend barreled him over. Softpaw looked back to the sleeping Stonepaw; she stood and made her way to the back of the den. She prodded Rowanthorn in the side, and whispered his name. Rowanthorn shot up and looked around, claws out and ready to rip someone apart.

"Rowanthorn!" Softpaw hissed, backing away from the orange tom. He sighed and blinked at her.

"What can I do for you, Softpaw?" He asked, his tail waving in anguish. Softpaw looked him up and down quickly, his orange fur was ruffled and messy. She giggled a little, making him raise his eyebrows.

"We need to go soon. It's almost sundown." Softpaw collected herself as she spoke, and then he nodded to her.

"Well, wake the WindClanner." He ordered, poking Heatherleaf in the side. Softpaw turned to Stonepaw and slowly poked him. He smiled and snuggled into his nest, making her heart stop momentarily. She shook her head and prodded the tom again, this time harder.

"Hmm?" Stonepaw murmured, slowly opening his eyes. Softpaw rolled her eyes, trying to look displeased.

"Time to go, Stonepaw." She whispered, leaving the tom starry-eyed and in wonderment. Stonepaw jumped up and gave his fur a quick grooming before walking over to her.

"Hi." Softpaw gave him an uninterested look, and he sighed.

Softpaw knew this was going to be a looong night.


End file.
